Recently, a method of tracking a motion of a user by near infrared rays (NIR), digital cameras, web-cams, and optical devices has become in common use. For example, the method is used as a new interaction method for a console game.
Conventional methods of analyzing the calorie consumption of a user in motion may be classified into two types. The first method is to use a spirometer and a gas analyzer to measure and analyze an oxygen consumption and a carbon dioxide emission of a user during the breathing in motion. The second method is to input a predetermined calorie consumption into an apparatus or software and provide calorie information to a user according to the lapse of a predetermined time or a program process time.
However, because the first method measures a calorie consumption of a user with an expensive equipment (e.g., a spirometer or a gas analyzer) worn by the user, it may be difficult to apply to actual motion.
Also, because the second method calculates a calorie consumption of a user according to the lapse of a program process time, it may fail to reflect an actual motion quantity of the user.